A game full of Consequences
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: a game... a game where the sadists prevail...


**Truth or a lot of Consequences?**

Fuji Syuusuke looked around the circle made by them; Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was forced to join the game because he lost a bet (he was also forced to join that), Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seichii, Sanada Genichirou, Echizen Ryoma who was also forced to join because Seichii kinda scared him.

Seichii smirked as he turned the bottle. It turned wildly for a few seconds before slowly stopping just to point on Kunimitsu's direction. He smirked at his stern lover as Kunimitsu looked at him. "Truth or Consequence, Hon?" he asked with his usual flirtious act when it comes to his lovers, especially the three stern ones.

Kunimitsu gulped invisibly. He thought that if he chose Consequence, he'll surely face one of Seichii's sadistic pleasures and if he chose Truth, well, he's not really a good speaker and if he won't answer them, he'll still face a sadistic consequence so thus, he landed on the best possible thing he can choose. "Consequence."

Seichii's smirk grew wider which made Kunimitsu gulp. "Then, will you please strip tease for me, Hon?"

Kunimitsu gulped for the third time since the stupid game had started.

The other players, specifically Ryoma and Genichirou, had turned a little interested for the game as they looked at their lover. Syuusuke's Pacific blue eyes gleamed in mischief and Keigo just managed to give one of his elegant smiles.

"Well...?" Seichii tapped his finger on the floor beneath him. "I'm getting impatient, Hon."

Kunimitsu gathered all his courage to stand up and unbutton his shirt only to be stopped midway by Seichii's commanding voice. "Stop."

The other players, Ryoma and Genichirou specifically, looked at Seichii with questioning look.

Seichii stood up and walked towards the music player. He let the sexy music drift around the room. It was a slow music. "Now, please do it in a sexier way, Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu resumed unbuttoning his shirt all the while moving his hips in an oh-so-sensual way that his lovers' pants grew a few sizes smaller than before. He threw his shirt and didn't really care that it landed on their Ochibi's head who took it and smelled it like a hungry dog. He started unbuttoning his pants too before unzipping it.

His lover followed the pants as they slid down his long, milky legs. Kunimitsu kicked it and it landed on Genichirou's lap. He then started pushing down his briefs and voila! Done is his consequence!

He sat down on his original position with a slight blush on his face. Without saying a word, he turned the bottle and it stopped in front of his favourite, Ryoma.

Ryoma blinked a few times at the bottle while still clutching Kunimitsu's shirt against his chest before looking at his stern captain/lover.

Kunimitsu couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his handsome face. "Truth or Consequence, Ryoma?"

Ryoma gulped a little. "Consequence." he thought that his captain won't give him any evil consequence because he knew that he was Kunimitsu's favourite but it seems that he was wrong in assuming so.

Kunimitsu tapped on his naked thighs. "Come and sit on my lap, Ryoma. Then, finger yourself for me."

Ryoma's face burned in embarrassment but he still managed to stand up and walk towards the naked captain. He pushed down his shorts and let it fall on the floor. He then straddled Kunimitsu's lap. He licked his dry lips first before licking his fingers to aid for his fingering. When he thought that it was enough, he slowly nudged his sensitive butthole with his middle finger then slowly slid it in. "Nn..." he moaned. Centimeter by centimetre, his finger slid in until he finally reached the limit of his finger. He pulled it out then pushed in again. Repeating the cycle over and over before adding a second finger. He shivered at the knowledge of having his lovers' hungry eyes for him. "A-ah!" he screamed as he accidentally touched his prostate.

Kunimitsu's erection was already so obvious that it was a miracle that he hadn't taken Ryoma yet. "Add a third finger now, Ryoma..."

Ryoma did as he was said. His mouth went agape as wave after wave of pleasure overcame his body. "...ing... I'm coming... Ah!" he came all over his and Kunimitsu's stomach. He caught his breath first before standing up- cum flowing down his tummy. He smirked when he saw Kunimitsu's erection and he knew that the others are also suffering the same fate as Kunimitsu. _Too bad, they wouldn't be able to help themselves yet._ He turned the bottle without any care to wear his shorts again.

Syuusuke, who has been waiting to get 'chosen' by the bottle, smirked when it stopped and pointed at him. "Oh, it's my turn this time!" he said. "I choose Consequence too!" he said too eagerly that Ryoma felt like he wanted to bust the bubble and just ask Syuusuke to do something trivial.

Ryoma smirked. "Then, will you please, take a can of-" he stopped mid-sentence when Syuusuke glared at him with those Pacific blue eyes of his. Instead of becoming scared, he smirked at the tensai before continuing his sentence. "Ponta."

Syuusuke pursed his lips as deadly aura overcame him. He stood up in annoyance and went to the kitchen to fetch the drink his lover was asking him to get. _Brat..._ He took one can and gave it to their Ochibi with a slight glare at him.

Ryoma just smirked smugly at him.

He turned the bottle a little too wildly that it lost its center of gravity before finally rotating a few times before pointing at Ryoma. Syuusuke merely looked at him. He was pissed at Ryoma and that only means that he's already pissed with every one of his lovers. "Truth or Consequence?" he asked without much of an enthusiasm.

Keigo managed to glare at Ryoma for making Syuusuke angry.

"Consequence." he answered merely.

"Hn..." Syuusuke looked at Ryoma as if he was thinking what kind of sadistic act he should do to his cute, little lover. Then he stood up and went up to his room.

The five other players looked at each other.

"You're just so great to piss Syuusuke off, Ryoma." Keigo said with sarcasm.

"Hey, I didn't know that he'll get _that_ pissed off!" Ryoma said defensively.

"Whatever." Keigo just stood up and went to the kitchen and took the bowl of fruits from the table before going back to the living room. "Want some?" he asked Seichii.

Seichii took a piece of grape and tossed it in his mouth. Kunimitsu took an apple and bit onto it without saying any words.

Syuusuke came down with a box in his arms. His lovers looked at him in curiosity. He smirked. "Now, for your consequence, Ryoma..." he said as he sat down. "Please remove all your clothes."

It had taken Ryoma a few seconds before what Syuusuke said got absorbed in his mind. "A-ah..." he started stripping the remaining clothes on his body.

"Come here..." Syuusuke said, his eyes gleaming in mischief and sadism.

Ryoma hesitantly walked to Syuusuke and sat in front of the tensai.

Syuusuke took a pair of handcuffs from the box and used it to tie Ryoma's hands. Then, he took a piece of cloth and used it to blindfold the cute, little brat.

"W-wait, Syuusuke!" Ryoma kind of felt scared though he trusts Syuusuke very much.

"You don't have to worry, my love, I'll pleasure you to the core that you'll never forget this day. This is your consequence, Ryoma, remember?" Syuusuke said in a husky voice as he pushed Ryoma on his back.

The brat shivered at the feeling of the soft carpet on his smooth back.

Syuusuke licked his lips as he used a cloth to muffle Ryoma's screams and cries.

The others looked at the two with wide and hungry eyes, especially for the naked, lithe male.

Syuusuke took a rubber band from the box and tied it around Ryoma's crotch which gained him a muffled cry from his lover. He took out a vibrator and watched it vibrate in his hand before finally deciding on putting it in the puckered butthole of his younger lover.

"Hnnnn!" Ryoma's muffled cry vibrated across the room.

The others -except, of course for Kunimitsu who had previously removed his clothes-felt their pants getting tighter, as they watched Ryoma squirm as waves after waves of pleasure overtook his lovely body.

Syuusuke held Ryoma's thighs over his shoulder and started biting and kissing them, leaving marks on their wake. He watched as the younger male's crotch twitched and turned a little purple for every second he didn't let the younger male cum.

"Mnnn..."Ryoma moaned on to the cloth covering his mouth.

Syuusuke looked at their Ochibi in front of him. He just loved the way the brat's body shook in bliss.

"So, is our game finished?" Seichii asked.

"It seems so." Genichirou answered as he removed his clothes.

Syuusuke smirked at his four other lovers. "Shall we devour our meal?" he asked and was answered by a single nod from each one of his lovers. He, then, removed his clothes too, freeing his erection from its confinement.

The others who hadn't done so before removed their clothes too.

Syuusuke made Ryoma sit up on his lap before suddenly pulling out the vibrator from the puckered hole.

"Mnnn!" Ryoma sounded as if he was protesting but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm entering you soon, Ryoma..." Syuusuke said as he suddenly pushed the younger male down to his awaiting erection.

"Nnnn!" Ryoma's scream was muffled. _Damn... S-so good..._

Syuusuke wrapped Ryoma's arms around his neck as he started thrusting wildly. "Ah... Ryoma... you... feel so... great..." he decided to remove the cloth covering Ryoma's mouth.

"Syuu... su... ke!" Ryoma screamed as he leaned forward and kissed Syuusuke's lips before coming all over their stomachs.

Syuusuke panted as he pulled his cock out.

"My turn..." Genichirou said as he pulled Ryoma on his lap and started kissing the pale skin of the Ochibi's chest and neck.

"Nn... Gen...ichirou..." Ryoma all but moaned Genichirou's name. Yeah, he knows who is touching him even without looking. That's how much he loves his lovers.

Keigo nibbled on to Ryoma's ear from behind the little brat.

"Keigo..."

Keigo continued what he was doing. He kissed the smooth skin of Ryoma's back, leaving a line of hickeys down the little brat's spine.

As Genichirou lowered Ryoma down his crotch, Keigo reached his hand forward and started stroking Ryoma's hard-on.

"AH!" Ryoma screamed as Genichirou's whole manhood penetrated him.

Then, out of nowhere, Genichirou lay on his back and Ryoma was pushed down by Keigo as the older man entered his crotch in the already-full butthole.

"No!" Ryoma screamed but it fell on deaf ears as he was penetrated by two of his lovers at the same time.

_It's too tight..._ Keigo thought as he entered slowly. "Damn... Genichirou... you're too big..." he said. "It's too tight..."

Syuusuke managed to laugh at that. "Ryoma's just too tight, Keigo, that's why..." he said as he straddled Kunimitsu's lap. Kunimitsu started nibbling on his neck.

"What about me?" Seichii asked with a cute pout on his face.

Kunimitsu smiled at him. "Come here, Seichii..." he said as he laid out his hand.

Seichii crawled towards the bespectacled man.

The two of them kissed sensually as Syuusuke licked and bit on to Kunimitsu's nipples.

Double penetration, for Ryoma, was way too painful. Tears welled in his eyes. "Ah!" His blindfold was removed by accident while Keigo and Genichirou were moving too wildly. He saw Kunimitsu in between Syuusuke and Seichii. _They look so erotic..._ "AH!" his prostate was abused repeatedly and it felt so good that he came thrice...


End file.
